The darkest shadow
by Kili-Fili-Bofur-Bifur-Bombur
Summary: Contains whump and torture and maybe character death in later chapters. Morgana has the knights and merlin captured she has successively taken over camelot and she plans to make each one of the pay for getting in her way.
1. Chapter 1

Mordred watched as the merlin and the knights were led into cells in the dungeons. He saw a few of the knight's struggle, vain attempts to get free but soon enough the doors were shut and there was no way they'd be getting out.

Morgana smirked as she watched merlin pushed into the cell at the end she walked from mordred's side to the sell smirking as she watched merlin look back at her "what will you do to us?" he asked he tried not to show fear but she could sense it she saw his fear. "I'll torture you, kill you but don't worry merlin not you….not yet" she laughed as she left him in his fear.

"What will you do with them?" mordred asked once morgana had reached him again "Iam going to torture them" she answered still smirking "one by one…..Sir Leon first I think we'll let the others hear him scream" she walked past mordred "come mordred let them sit in fear for a while" Mordred followed after her glancing at the cells behind him at the people in them

Morgana walked into a large room at the end of the corridor. There were chains on the wall with shackles at the end of them to tie someone to she smiled as she saw them. Turning around she smiled at mordred "Camelot is ours" she proclaimed laughing madly "we rule now" she told him. Mordred smiled slightly "yes we do" he agreed quietly he paused for a while "will you kill them?" he asked quickly looking at the ground. Morgana's smile dropped "why?" she asked "don't you want me to kill you friends?" she spat out the last word. Mordred looked up quickly "yes of course I want them dead" he lied smirking "But if you kill them to soon then there no fun in it". Morgana smiled at the man oh how he'd changed since she met him as the innocent little boy now he was a strong man and it was she who had made him into one.

Mordred smiled back at morgana she looked…proud? Was she proud of him? No she was proud of how she thought he acted she though he wanted all of this and some of it he did , he wanted magic to rule and no he did not like Arthur but the knights had only been loyal they didn't deserve death for that did they? But she would kill them, Percival, gwaine and Leon she'd kill them without thinking of the good things they'd done.

"Come mordred I think we've left them long enough" the voice startled him from his thoughts "yes" he agreed quickly following morgana back down to the dungeons. Once reaching them morgana walked ahead towards one of the cells "Ahh good knights" she greeted smirking "Sir Leon of you would step forward" there was no movement in the cells "fine" she said and with one movement from her hand the knights were held against the rough stone wall "now I would like you to come forward sir Leon or I will kill your companions one by one….." she dropped her hand letting the knights fall to the ground a moment later Leon had come to the door of the cell. Morgana smirked opening the door and pushing him roughly in front of her before closing it again.

Mordred followed behind Leon…"to make sure he doesn't attempt to run"….he'd told morgana but would he really stop Leon if he did? No properly not the man didn't deserve what was waiting for him at the end of the corridor. Morgana walked in the room she'd left only a moment ago she turned to the knight "do you like?" she asked "I set it up special for you and your friends" she got no answer but she didn't need one she smiled as she fastened the shackles that hung from the wall to Leon's wrists "mordred" she called as she walked to a door on the other side of the room "lets talk of the torture we'll use" she laughed. Mordred followed her slowly mouthing the word "sorry" and the the words "I can't help you" as he left Leon alone in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Once mordred had entered behind her morgana spun round to face him "I want to show you my secret" she told him turning away from him again and walking towards a table at the far end of the room, on the table there was a small box. Morgana picked it up holding it like a lost treasure she carried it over to mordred "this holds death" she said smiling as she started to open the lid to the box. Mordred shifted backwards slightly not looking forward to what was held in the box. Once the lid was opened mordred looked as a small black snake rose out of it hissing as it did so.

"What is that?" he asked moving backwards away from the box. Morgana laughed "it's a Nathair mordred" she told him still smiling. "What's that?" mordred asked still looking at the snake. Morgana smiled at him he was still so unknowing off the world but she'd fix that he was strong he was….hers.

"It is death, its pain" she whispered looking at the snake…..admiring it. Mordred shifted uncomfortable "it always kills?" he asked morgana looked up from the creature and back at mordred "not always only if there's enough of its poison in the blood" she paused "don't worry mordred you'll still get the fun of watching them suffer slowly" Mordred forced himself to smirk back at her "good wouldn't want them to die quickly"

Morgana closed the box "let us go to show Sir Leon the first instrument that will contribute to his death" she said already walking towards the door again. Mordred followed behind her looking at the ground not up…..not at Leon.

Leon watched morgana enter the room. She was holding a small chest in her hands cradling it like a child to her chest. "Sir Leon" she greeted him he didn't reply to her. Morgana tilted her head slightly to the side "do I not even get a hello?" she asked smirking slightly "no?...well that's fine I just thought you might like to be polite…..you were always so polite to me Leon remember?" she smiled again "well a lot has changed" she shrugged "Want to know what's in my box?" she asked stepping closer to him "I'll show you" she told him lifting the lid once again from the box and lifting out the nathair "I thought I could show you what it's for" she said stepping even closer to him. Leon kept his eyes on the snake in morgana's hand

Once she was close enough morgana held the snake just far enough way so that it could not bite Leon "one bite is enough pain to make a man loose his wit" she told him smirking to herself "how many times do you think I will let it bite you?" she asked him. Leon watched the snake not looking at morgana he didn't answer her question. "No answer?" she asked him smirking "well we could find out then" she said.

Mordred watched as the snake was put next to Leon's upper arm, He watched the snake bite him and he heard the scream of pain that followed filling the room and then morgana's laughter joining it as she watched the knight suffer.

Pain like searing fire was spreading up his arm were the snake had bit him filling his body and becoming unbearable he couldn't hear his own screams only morgana's laughter and felt only the fire like pain from the snakes venom "shall we continue?" he knew who that voice belonged to and he did not look to answer her.

Morgana smiled as the knight started to scream she laughed enjoying the sound of it. She asked him if he'd like her to continue but just as she thought he hadn't answered. "I think we should continue" she told him smirking "but this is boring don't you think?...I know a way to make it a little more fun"


	3. Chapter 3

Morgana smirked to herself as she walked to stand next to mordred "I have a wonderful idea mordred" she whispered her voice filled with a childlike joy "what's your idea?" he asked a little nervous to her what she would say "well" she started giggling slightly to herself "Torturing someone can be hard work….I think we could get someone else to do it for us" Morgana paused waiting for her words to sink in "Go get me one of them" she told him smirking "which one?" he asked quietly hoping to stall her for a while. Morgana though over the question "sir Percival" she said finally

The remaining knights sat or stood in the cell depending on what they had decided themselves. The startled when the sound of screams reached them from down the hallway the glanced around at each other knowing who it was and hating not knowing what was happening there and even worse was the fact they couldn't stop it. They couldn't help their friend

Mordred watched the knights silently they hadn't noticed him yet they weren't talking to each other or discussing anything he thought at least they be trying to find a way to get out but they weren't it was like they given up already. He walked forward letting them see him all that showed on their faces was hate. Hate for him and he knew why they thought they could have trusted him but they were wrong because here he was about to take one of them to help in the torture of a friend he was no better than morgana when it came to it.

"What do you want?" gwaine asked as mordred came forward there was no anger in his voice it was…defeat? Had the knights already been broken just from hearing the screams of their friend? Mordred didn't spend to long thinking about that question he wanted this over he just wanted it to all be finished "Morgana wants one of you to….help her" he told them forcing himself to grin at them. "sir Percival she wants you to help her" he told the tallest knight who was standing near the back of the cell. "Why should I come?" Percival asked "You are not as powerful as her you can't force me to come" Mordred knew he wouldn't make the knight come he didn't want any of them to be here but he wouldn't show them "Well she's giving you the chance to come pain free" he said quickly as he took the key he had been given out of his pocket "you'll come or she'll make you" he said still with the fake grin on his face still pretending not to care

Percival walked forward a look of defeat on his face as he followed moredred down the dark hallway to the room at the end of it "what does she mean she wants my help?" he asked he had asked multiple times now but mordred would never answer him he just kept walking ahead of him not even bothering to look behind did the loyalty he swore to Arthur mean nothing to him?

Mordred pushed the door to open making Percival walk in before him "I got him as you asked" he said looking to morgana. She smirked as she walked to stand in front of the knight "Sir Percival it's good to see you" Percival glared down at her she did not anger she laughed sounding so pleased with herself "oh come now you can't be angry with already I haven't made you do anything" she said with glee "It's not what you're going to make me do it's what you've already done" he said voice calm "Oh so this one talks" she said laughing "it will be nice to have one that talks wont it mordred?" she asked turning to face mordred. He smiled at her "Yes very nice" he agreed he felt sick as he said the words

Morgana pushed a knife into Percival's hands it was blunt and un-sharpened. She smirked at him "Do you know what I want you to do?" she asked him. Percival shook his head he could buy some time by pretending not to know couldn't he? She wouldn't know he was pretending would she? Morgana smirked at the knights reply "I think you do" she said to him "But I would like to explain it to you anyway" she laughed as she talked she sounded like a mad woman but then wasn't that what she was? "I want you to take this blade and use it upon your friend she said gesturing to were Leon was still chained to the wall "But if you don't want to there's another option" she offered him "what is it?" he asked her trying to keep anger out of his voice "You could tell me where Arthur is" she told him her own voice rising as she spoke all laughter gone "I will never betray my king" Percival said betraying a little of his anger as he spoke "shame" morgana told him "it seems we'll have to go with the first option then" she told him "You can change your mind at any time of course but that doesn't seem likely"

Percival's hands shook as he knelt in front of Leon he noticed the snake bite on the man's arm and knew it would have been so much more than a normal snake. He brought the knife up to his friends chest but stopped "What if I refuse to do this?" he asked turning his head towards morgana. She smirked the mad laughter back in her voice "Then I will and it will be so much worse than what you could do" Her laughter filled the room and she didn't stop when she saw the anger mixed with defeat on Percival's face and she didn't stop when he moved the blade quickly down Leon's chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Leon cried out in pain and surprise as the blade cut in to his chest "Percival?" he asked voice shaking. Percival nodded "Iam sorry" he whispered mostly to himself "Iam so sorry" he repeated as he used the knife again causing his friend to cry out again.

Morgana laughed at the knights in front of her. She turned to mordred "there's more than one way to break a knight" she whispered to him with a smirk "And sometimes there are more fun ways then violence" Mordred flinched slightly at her words but tried not to show it "of course…..my Queen" Morgana smiled at his words "Yes Queen" she agreed

Percival pulled the blade away after the 5th cut and dropped it to the floor. Morgana startled at the noise walking swiftly towards them "why have you stopped?" she asked sweetly "Maybe you with to tell me where your…King is?" she spat out the word king like dirt. Percival shook his head "I will never tell you that" he said anger filling his voice "But I would rather you kill me then make me continue to hurt my friend" Morgana smirked "But I don't want to kill you" she told him "there's no fun in that. I want to break you"

Percival didn't bother to pick the knife up again it was already being forced back into his hand by morgana "do it again" she told him "And look at him" she commanded "I want him to know how easily his friend gave in"

Percival looked at the knife in his hand and back at his friend who was looking at the ground blood running down his chest. He forced Leon's head up so he could look at him. He looked at his friends face filled with pain "Iam sorry" he told him for the third time before using the knife to cut down his arm running over the snake bite and bringing a scream of pain from the older knights throat. Percival let his friends head drop on to his shoulder holding his friend gently "Iam sorry" he said again for the fourth time as tears started to fall down his face

Leon rested his head on Percival's shoulder pain causing his body to shake slightly "please stop" he begged his friend knowing how weak he sounded. "Iam sorry" he heard Percival say softly for what must have been the five time. And then he felt pain in his arm again and was aware that he was screaming.

Morgana laughed as the knight screamed again "There so weak" she said to herself "once you remove the armour and take away the swords there so easy to break"

Mordred turned his head away from the sight in front of him. It made him sick to see the two men in such a way. One of the screaming in pain at the hands of the other. "Maybe we should lock them up again?" he asked morgana. She looked at him "why would I do that?" she asked "well letting them sit in fear is satisfying and to let the others see out work" he told her making up the excuse quickly and hoping she would agree to it. Morgana smiled at mordred "your idea's never stop amazing me" she laughed "very well we'll leave them to their fear if it amuses you"

Percival stumbled back into the cell. Leon leaning on him heavily. He laid his friend on the ground of the cell carefully sensing gwaine and elyan coming to stand beside him. Elyan knelt down to leon "what did she do?" he asked "she didn't do it" Percival said quietly "mordred?" gwaine asked. Percival shook his head "me" he told them


End file.
